A regular story
by remembermewhenimgone
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first story so I am looking for constructive criticism, thanks. Alex didn't know what was going on until it was too late, and now? He's annoyed and ready to bring chaos to Brecon Beacons! A sort of sad tale of a boy and the people he
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first story that I will be posting. As such I would love reviews, flames or not. Thanks for taking the time for reading this! At first I didn't know what world, or genre, or even storyline I wanted this story to be in. Maybe Percy Jackson, or Avatar: The Last Airbender, or D. Grey-Man. Anyway, as I was writing this chapter I entered names **_**after **_**I wrote it, sorry. Also, I really, really, really HATE long author notes so unless it's amazingly important this will be my last time talking to you guys until the end of the story, K? Thanks!**

**Gaby**

Prologue

_Pitter patter, pitter patter_, soft raindrops slowly fell from the drab, grey sky. A small boy looked out of the blurred window, a state of annoyance permanently on his face. He didn't know if it was the stupid music or the bad company but something was grinding on his nerves, in just the right way to push all of his buttons. _Sigh. _His destination couldn't come sooner, anything was better than sitting in a car, with sketchy seatbelts and the smell of old, fat men, right?

Yeah, and maybe he was a saint. Where he was going, it _had_ to be worse than this, in fact, where he was going, it was the _bane_ of his existence. Another sigh escaped him as his body sunk lower into the tread-bare seats. A large fence loomed in front, the driver showing his I.D. was admitted into the private area with little resistance. Only the strange looks from the gatekeeper at his strange cargo showed that this recruit was any different from the last.

Where was he? That's right, Hell (or Brecon Beacons, as it's officially known).


	2. Chapter 1

**So I said I wasn't going to do anymore author notes unless it's really important and this is. My name is Gaby. Does that help? Sorry for being unclear (and my line didn't show up so bolded things at the top are author notes from now until forever). I also don't really use any OC's unless I want to try something and I am always looking for feedback! I will be (hopefully) developing the plot more in this chapter, thanks to all who reviewed! **

**Gaby**

* * *

Chapter 1

Alex's hair, a dirty blonde kind of color, was stuck in place by the rain. Small droplets ran tiny rivers down his face as he jogged across the camp. With a bag in one hand and his sarcasm in the other, Alex strapped up to meet with the rest of his _lovely_ comrades.

A shadow suddenly blocked his face from the sun. A sinister feeling coated the air, making it heavy on the shoulders. Alex tilted his head up and met eyes with a hard glare from a seasoned soldier. His tone implied no arguments, his stance strong and confident.

* * *

The soldier

His brain could not even begin to imagine how a _boy_ could be at a highly competitive military facility. It had to be because of money or connections or something, right? Something in that boy's eyes bothered him; was it that spark of intelligence or a gleam for misconduct? Whatever it was he was going to find out and them beat it out of him. Yeah, nothing could go wrong with that right? It wasn't like the boy had any training or anything…

* * *

Normal POV

Alex shoulders shook slightly, from the pressure of his silent laughter. Something about people underestimating him amused him every time. What made him even more amused was when he _overestimated_ them. Of course that came with disappointments too; the lack of refinement in their fighting technique, the raw power that was just put to no good use during the fight, even the people with potential didn't seem to know how to use it. Alex yawned. Apparently this sent the man in front of him off his edge and out of nowhere a bull like stance adopted in his stance and he charged.

Alex's reflexes kicked in, a swift turn of the hips and shoulders brought him out of harm's way. His attacker charged again, fists raised high, ready to smash. _Hmm_, the same fighting techniques that he had seen many times before; satisfied that he was in no danger of any surprise moves of semi-brilliance he allowed himself to think about his predicament.

* * *

_Mrs. Jones sat across from Alex at the Bank, a manila envelope in her hands. Alex looked up at her, only to meet sad eyes, pitying eyes. More and more evidence piled up in his brain, this was not going to turn out well; first school, now this? Mrs. Jones took a deep, steadying breath, trying to stop the tremors in her hands. Rushing she quickly explained MI6's new course of action for Alex; because of all the absences that were required with his "job" they had the school expel him for "too many missed class hours". After the meeting Alex was to pack his bags, all of them. He wouldn't be coming back here unless absolutely necessary, no his new home was somewhere else. Alex's eyes narrowed at the expulsion comment, this was his life, shouldn't he be doing what _he_ wanted? Well, if he had to go he'd do it his way and everyone else would just have to deal._

* * *

Alex dodged another feint. As entrancing as the fight was he needed to get to a meeting with the Sargent and he wasn't letting a good-for-nothing-wanna-be hero make him late. A calculated attack at some crucial pressure points stopped the fight within seconds. The man on the ground groaned, knocked out. Another sigh escaped Alex. It was going to be difficult to get these people (animals) to accept him. _Oh well_, at least there's no K-uint.

* * *

**To clear up any confusion, the soldier was a onetime only POV. It was only there to make the story flow better. If it was (or wasn't) successful, please tell me! It would help me make better chapters in the future. Another thing that would be great to comment on would be the flashback (that was the italicized paragraph). It would be awesome to know if I was able to pull it off, if not tell me and I won't use it again (in this story, probably). I know that the chapter isn't long but I'm hoping that by updating often I can keep up. I just don't have the time or attention span to sit down and write a really long chapter, sorry.**


	3. discontinued

**I realized as I was reading other fan-fiction that I never added a disclaimer. I am not the owner of Alex Rider. Also, although I'm very glad people responded to this story I am going to be a terrible author and quit this story because I really just don't like it anymore. Anyone can take it if they want but this story is officially over, please do not send hate mail, Thanks!**

**Gaby**


	4. recontinued (not than anyone would care)

**Good new! I have decided that I wanted to be a Beta reader but to do that I need 5 stories or 6,000 words in one. I was think of just posted four more chapters of crap but then I was like, well, might as well. So I am officially continuing this story. I don't know how long it will take me but someday in the far future I will finish this (and it will then be the only successfully finished story I have ever written :))**

**Gaby**


End file.
